Riddle me this
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: The war was over but there was still one left. When the apple has fallen far from the tree, what will be made of the mysterious boy Jamie. A boy who knows the lies about his parentage others have told him... but he stills sees the way that the other's stare at him. They look at him as though he was a loaded weapon... a weapon that could go off at any time.
1. Chapter 1

**Henry: Hi everyone, welcome to Riddle me this. This is my first time at attempting a Harry Potter FanFiction so I you enjoy it.**

**Jamie: Yeah, like they've come here to hear about you. I'm the star of the show!**

**Henry: Without me you wouldn't even be here!**

**Jamie: *singing to "Oh Christmas tree"* Oh Henry, Oh Henry, without me you would be lonely.**

**Henry: Shut up! *rolls eyes.* Anyway-**

**Jamie: Henry does not own Harry potter, neither does he wish to. To much work.**

**Henry: YOU STOLE MY LINE! *tackle.***

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun was high in a winter sky that day. Already everything was not as it should be, the grey clouds circled around the sun as though they were the eye of a storm. The light only touched down one person.

One boy to be exact.

A boy pressed my back against a fountain as its gentle melody of rhythmic water began to fill his ears and a small smile crept to his blood coloured lips, as his eyes slowly began to close. The cold stone was the perfect antidote to the blaring sunlight which encased his skin. "What was the point of bringing a bunch of orphans to the museum anyway?" he muttered as his hand reached out and stroked through the water.

As his pale eyelids slowly fluttered back open, the beauty of his emerald gaze was almost too much for any person to handle. They truly were like jewels that belonged in a crown. His ink black hair fell forward in spikes that reached out from his forehead. Although he strangely had lighter toned and slightly pale eyelids, his skin was softly tanned from the amount of time he spent sat under the sun… though it would be more so if he didn't spend a lot of his time in the shade of dark shadows.

From the main group with had gathered around the steps of the London museum, a single boy broke away from the group to go and lean against the fountain and stare at the elegant boy. "Jamie? Are you okay? Normally you're the life and soul of these outings."

"Maybe I'm just not in the mood today." The boy known as Jamie frowned to his friend who towered over him.

_True,_ he thought. _But why would I care just to listen to a man who thinks he knows everything but for his part is on the majority in the wrong._ "Just leave it alone Parker. I'm fine." the boy's false smile was easily able to cloud the boy who turned back, obviously fooled by his words. _Idiot._ Jamie thought bitterly. He couldn't wait for this day to end.

Did he hate his parents?

Yes.

He loathed them; if he ever got a chance to meet them… there was no doubt what he probably would do. But he didn't get to have that chance. Some guy got the chance to do it apparently before he did.

What would happen if he met the man who killed both his parents?

Jamie would hug him and say that the man did a great job.

He trudged up the steps of the museum past the other kids who whispered to each other as he passed. "Take a picture, it lasts longer." He mumbled as he felt a few of the other kids blush at the sight of him. That was one of his natural talents. He could part a crowd like the red sea. "A few of them actually would love that." a small Latino boy with tanned skin and caramel eyes began walking next to him.

"Would you be one of them Russell?" Jamie grinned as he watched a light blush spray along the boy's cheeks.

"Shut up!" Russell shoved him lightly. "You think you're god's gift to women. Plus you forget, I actually like women!"

"I think we both know; that's not the case and I'm not just on about me." Jamie fixed a gaze on the Latino and began laughing as Parker came back over to both of them.

"Nice to see some laughter out of you." Parker nodded in Jamie's direction and the boy just gave back a cheeky grin. Jamie didn't notice how Russell glared to himself at the attention Jamie seemed to be giving the taller more muscular boy. "Why are there snakes on the ceilings and walls?" Parker wondered out loud and Jamie shook his head in exasperation as he looked at the marble serpents which were expertly carved into the marble. "You always need a reason about everything."

"And that's why you love me." Parker grinned though Jamie would deny it. The boy really was handsome.

Jamie's eyes hungrily tore up more details of Russell and Parker as he thought about their little entourage. Parker was the tallest of the group with broad shoulders and a carved six pack from the sheer amount of time that he always spent exercising. He wore skinny jeans, brand new trainers and a black shirt with matching leather jacket. Unlike himself and the 'closet case' Russell. Parker seemed to enjoy the best of both worlds, not only did he have most of the girl orphans swooning in his direction but pretty much some of the guys as well. Jamie had started to take to call him Aphrodite. Because when ever that boy seemed to spend time with you, you just seemed to fall under a love spell with him.

Russell was the cute one of the group. He was half a head smaller than Jamie. The mouth watering Latino had small cute adorned features. His eyes were so beautiful that he seemed almost like a Siren. On more than one occasion, Jamie and he had snuck away in the orphanage for a quick make out session. The smaller boy was wearing a white button shirt with a red bow tie and trousers with braces. _That boy watches too much Doctor Who. _Jamie thought.

That brought them full circle to Jamie. Jamie was the natural out of them. He was slim and lean with slight muscles from spending so much time running track and field… or running away from foster parents who had 'accidents' after they had beaten him... on that particular day, he was wearing tight skinny black jeans and matching boots while wearing a tight green shirt which read; **Keep calm and don't make me angry**.

The shadows turned over the building as the sunlight began to hide behind the cloud cover. It was as though for a second, just the boy's bare gaze had changed the sun to darkness. "Jamie?" Russell said softly and rested a hand on the lower of the boys back. "Hey, Jamie?" the boy began to grin. _He must have fallen into one of his 'day dreams' again._ Russell thought with an anticipating grin. "Last chance Jamie; get your head out of the clouds." The boy edged closer and Parker's eyes lit with silent flames as he watched Russell get Jamie out of his thoughts the only way that seemed to work. "I gave you a chance." Russell whispered as softly as he could and let his lips slowly curve around the others.

He stood slowly and half on his tiptoes so he could stand equal to the boy who now had his eyes closed as both laid into the kiss. Jamie's arms were locked around his waist and Russell's slowly tied around his shoulders. _Beat that Parker._ Russell thought.

But he was knocked out of his thoughts quite quickly.

When he felt a hand slap sharply across his face he knew that Jamie had come out of his thoughts. "You slapped me!?" he screeched through closed teeth as he held a cheek which was becoming increasingly a brighter shade of red, though whether from embarrassment, blushing or from the slap, he wasn't sure.

"You kissed me!" Jamie frowned.

"You were in a daydream again!"

Jamie just shook his head, "I really hope that isn't how you get your kicks" he narrowed his eyes and laughed nervously until he saw a boy approaching him who began clicking his knuckles. "Oh you have got to be kidding me. I cannot be bothered with this today." Jamie snarled and felt all pretence of a good mood slip and drown from his clutches...

The boy was bigger than even Parker. He had a close buzz cut hairstyle. His eyes were dark and he was the typical bulky bullies you would see out of most cartoons. "I'm really in no mood for this." Jamie muttered as he lent against the wall.

"HEY!" his gruff voice reached them as he cornered on Russell. "I saw what you was doing there freak. I don't want to see that."

Jamie's arm outstretched as he stood in front of the smaller boy with a light tone plastered into his voice and a smile frozen onto his face. "Why don't you leave him alone?" Jamie's light tone seemed to almost pass through the boy and for a second his eyes glazed over.

This was the moment Parker had been waiting for.

Without hesitation, he grabbed the smaller boy and made a run for it while Jamie stayed and kept the moron distracted. "Hey, where did-" the boy looked around for Parker and Russell who were now hiding around one of the corners, both had keen eyes locked on Jamie.

Jamie slowly moved his neck which made a slow and dry cracking noise. His emerald eyes began to bore into the taller boy who was getting more frustrated as he seemed he couldn't find his victim. "Now, are you going to leave? Or am I going to make you?" Everything about the boy changed in a few seconds. His once laughter filled eyes became as dark as a stormy sea. His body became tense and the shadows almost looked as though they were burning around him. "You really think you can take on us all?" The boy laughed as his friends stepped out from the various pillars.

His elbow found Jamie's neck as the boy pinned him back. "There's six of us and one of you."

"You're outnumbered." Jamie nodded thoughtfully.

"Speak, when I allow you to!" The boy's fist came smashing down on Jamie's face which smacked into the cold bricks. As he brought his fist back, Jamie noticed the blood that lay on his knuckles.

"_Oh god!"_ Russell gasped as he watched the boy repeatedly pulverise Jamie's face. _"I'll kill them!"_ he snarled as he went to surge forward but soon felt Parkers hand clamp down around his fist.

"Jamie's doing this so that you won't get beaten up. Why make what he's going through worth nothing!?"

"**Stop."** Both heard Jamie's weak voice growl out.

"Make me. Fight back!" the taller boy laughed and Parker began to feel Russell begin to shake with rage.

_Make it stop! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! _Jamie's thoughts screamed as he saw the ever lasting numbers of last foster parents who had beaten him like this. "Come on!" he felt the boys other hand wrap around his throat and lift him off the ground. "FIGHT BACK!" he almost screamed but then became still as blood drizzled over Jamie's eyes which shot open at him with a burning glare.

His rage was like a pent up damn with a tsunami behind it.

It was only when the other boys started screaming did he actually begin to realise why they were running.

A soft hissing began to sound around him as he watched the walls begin to shift… no they weren't shifting… the snakes in them, were moving! Each snake opened a mouth to show sharp marble fangs which were ready for each of the bullies which had pinned Jamie against the wall. "What the hell is-?"

Each boy became still and frozen except for Jamie, Russell and Parker. Both boys ran out from their corner to try and reach the boy who had fallen to the floor which was stained with his blood. "JAMIE!" both shouted but came skidding to a halt as the snakes now turned and hissed at them.

"Hey." Both boys watched as a tall muscled man with a lengthy black beard began walking towards Jamie. "Hey, are you-?" all three of the on watchers became filled with fear as cold eyes shot open and looked at them. In synch at the very second Jamie had looked up, the snakes had moved with him. "I didn't think I would have this much trouble getting you three." His eyes lingered on Jamie.

To Russell it looked as though a dark recognition was passing through this mans eyes. "How are you alive?" he growled and as his hand went to the boys throat Russell and Parker stormed over and stood in the way of the man. "You want to hurt Jamie, you go through us!"

"Jamie?" the man's eyes rested back on the unconscious boy. "Not Tom?"

"Of course not! Who the bleeding hell is Tom?!" Parker barked.

"No one important. My name is Hagrid, you three better be coming with me, and no questions. I've just finished with three kids that didn't stop with questions and got themselves in all kinds of trouble. But first, let's get rid of these pesky snakes."

"Leave them alone."

All three of them looked at Jamie who was moving weakly as he attempted to try and climb to his feet. "Don't. Touch. Them." His hand reached out and petted one as though he was listening to it. "Jamie… maybe it's not the best idea to be touching the snakes which shouldn't even be alive-"

"Shut up." He growled. But then came the scariest thing that Parker and Russell had ever seen, even scarier than looking at the living, marble snakes.

Jamie began speaking in a hissing cold voice.

Just like a snake.

Jamie was with all his concentration holding onto his consciousness. The snakes, they were… whispering to him. Their faint voices were all one mess running around his mind. _Protect him._

_Save him!_

_Help him!_ Each single snake that curled around him was screaming frantically. It even went to the point that one raised its head and curled around him as it lifted him to his feet. _"Return to your walls. Please. Don't give him an excuse to hurt you."_ Jamie's hand caressed the hard scales before he watched each and single one of them hiss at the others and sink back into the walls.

The look that man had given him. _Who was Tom? Why was this man looking at him as though he was the devil?_

Hagrid didn't know exactly what to say. This boy… it couldn't be the same boy who had gone to school with him. He had watched as Harry had killed him! It was impossible. "You should open these." He held out three letters to the boys and each took one with apprehension but an outweighed curiosity. "Now. Like I said." He pulled out a pocket watch and observed the time with a deep growl. "Late, late, late." he scolded himself. "No questions."

"Where are we going? And what kind of Joke is this!" Russell barked as Parker picked Jamie up bridal style and carried him.

"What did I just say about no questions?" Hagrid sighed, "Okay, I'm taking you to a school. A school where you are going to learn stuff which will changed your entire future." He grinned as he watched their eyes widen as the truth settled into them. "You're coming to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

* * *

**Jamie: Did you really have to leave it like that?**

**Henry: Yes I did. **

**Jamie: I want to know what happens with Russel and Parker! How do they know they're wizards!**

**Henry: Well you will just have to hope that people review and like this story.**

**Jamie: Come on people! Please review. *Large cute puppy eyes.* Please.**

**Henry: you of all people cannot pull off the whole cute look- woah... Jamie put the snake down! JAMIE! *runs away screaming.***


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie's hand shook slightly as he walked into the store. "Jamie." Parker laughed sounding just as nervous as the smaller boy. "I've never seen you so scared." He joked but there was just as much fear in his eyes as there was in Jamie's.

This is where everything began to feel real. _Small steps Jamie._ The boy encouraged himself.

So far, everything had seemed so… welcoming. _Sure,_ Jamie thought, _it's all strange, but it seems so… right._ He thought as he had walked into the bright Alley and stared in wonder at the large shops that stood out in the daylight. "A 'right boys." Hagrid had grunted at them and handed each a list. "First off on the list, are robes. I will go and gather them for you." he looked at the three of them and he knew in the deep of their eyes what each boy was desperate for. "The wand shop is just down there." Before he had even finished indicating where it was, all three boys stampeded down the road as each carried a pouch of gold which they had been told to save for such this occasion.

But now as each took a stand in the store, all stood a little intimidated as they looked at what seemed like endless rows of boxes. Some were gleaming, obviously brand new. But there were some, so old and covered in dust that the box seemed to have completely vanished, lost and forgotten by time.

All three of them flinched as they heard a elderly man cough and all shifted under his gaze as though they had all been caught doing something reprehensible by simply looking at how many boxes there were. "May I help you?" his gaze rested on Jamie and filled with an emotion Jamie so often recognised from every time he looked in the mirror.

Hate.

Parker was the one to finally speak as he stepped forward with a smile and the elderly man's frown diminished entirely. "Uh, my name is Parker. That's Russell." He indicated to the Latino boy who smiled shyly. "And that's Jamie." He nodded over to Jamie and the man's eyes suddenly became that of confusion and then eventually, curiosity.

But all this time, Jamie had his eyes locked onto a box behind the man. His eyes were glued to it and try hard as he could he could not pull them away. It felt like for a long time everything around him was silent and he heard his own heart beat echo as it multiplied. It wasn't long before even Parker and Russell had a similar reaction and was staring in different directions.

He coughed again; a long weak wheezing sound. The man obviously wasn't well but a sparkle of amusement played in his eyes as he watched the three boys already start to feel the connection which happened when new students walked into his store. "My name is not that important. What is important is that we get you ready for school." The man smiled finally and he walked over in the direction that Russell was staring in and shimmied out a small, relatively new box. "Birch, eight inches." He smiled as he held it out to Russell who took it gratefully. "Dragon heartstring." He thought out loud as he watched the boy swish it through the air and the wand produce a beautiful amount of elegant sparks which danced around him.

The wand really was extremely beautiful. The light brown moved to a straight pointed edge. The handle was perfectly fitted for the boy's palm. Then the detail that was carved into it! It looked as though individual vines were growing towards the point which were about to bloom.

Parker watched as next as a brand new box was placed in his hand and he pulled out a curved black wand which was sharp like a dagger. There wasn't much engraving on it. It was simple and easy to understand by its ink black shade and blade like point. _Kind of like Parker._ Jamie thought. He had seen just how truly dangerous Parker could be.

"Eleven inches." The old man watched Parker with a new hesitation as though just by being near that wand he could see everything about Parker and know all about him. _This is getting ridiculous._ Jamie thought but he still listened nonetheless. "Black thorn and Unicorn hair. Both of those wands are great for charms." He looked back towards Russell who he seemed to have more confidence in. But as Parker flourished the wand the boy grinned as sparks exploded out the tip in spiralling flames which ran through the air around him. "Amazing." Parker grinned.

Now the man turned slowly back to Jamie who he seemed to hold the most excitement and apprehension for. He walked over to the box which the boy's eyes were locked on. "No." he whispered and shook his head. "Can't be." He slowly limped back over to Jamie and gazed into the emerald eyes which also held everyone's attention.

The box felt heavy in his hand as he took it off the old man. As he pulled the lid off, his breath caught in his chest and he stared down at what had felt and sounded like a second heart to him.

"Thirteen inches." The man said quietly as he Jamie pulled the wand from the box. It was black as ink and engraved with the most magnificent silver he had ever seen. The intricate patterns moved around the wand except for those near the handle which were most like serpents. It fit perfectly into his hand and as he felt it his grip tightened as a sense of security and completion came from holding it. "Yew and Phoenix feather. Like the rest, unyielding." Hi voice seemed as though it was full of fear which had just been confirmed. "Just pay and go. Please." The man gasped as tears stung his eyes and the boys placed the correct amount of gold out of their pouches before turning quickly out the store but not before each of them heard the broken sobbing.

Parker raised the wand and smiled with excellence. "Come on Jamie. Please, I don't know what was wrong with that creep but I want to see what your wand can do."

"Uh, sure. Okay." Jamie looked at for it for a few seconds before smiling. As he raised it he watched a few clouds flash before a burst of lightning exploded from one and snaked its way behind the cover. "Awe-" Parker's mouth fell open as he stared at the patterns of lightning which began dispersing.

"AWESOME!" Russell almost screamed as his eyes widened.

"Boys!"

Each turned and saw Hagrid walking towards them. He looked just as fearful as the old man did when he saw Parker and Jamie's wand. "Come on boy's." he looked hesitantly at the taller two of the group before he handed each of them their robes and directed them towards the last store they needed. He had already secured their books earlier that morning and now was giving them a free choice for the last thing that they would get to choose before going to the school. "Now time for the second most exciting thing you were probably hoping to choose." He came to a stop out of a darker painted building which was starting to loose some of its colour. "A pet-"

"Out my way!" Jamie and Russell fought and shoved past each other playfully as each tried to be the first one in.

"And that's supposed to be _his_ son." Hagrid shook his head as he watched Jamie laugh as the two smaller boys fell over.

"Come on you two, or am I going to have to play mother?" Parker shook his head and strolled forward.

"And then there's him." Hagrid watched the tallest boy. "The apple has fallen far from the tree Malfoy; so far it seemed to find its way into a muggle orphanage."

He became so lost in his thoughts that he soon lost track of time. It wasn't till he heard the three again that he finally took a glance over. Parker walked out first carrying an ink black feathered owl which was perched on his arm, perfectly obedient.

Hagrid was quite surprised when he found Jamie and Russell walk out the store carrying two cats. Russell held a chocolate brown, fur coated cat in his arms and gently stroked his fingers along its spine which the cat seemed to love while Jamie walked out holding a cute brown and white cat which nuzzled its head affectionately against Jamie's arms as the boy laughed softly and gently stroked it under its chin.

Parker watched the two and shook his head. "Why did you two… of all the things, buy a bloody, no good." He stopped as he watched the two cats lock their eyes on him. It was almost comical the way that the boy and his owl squirmed under the four glares which were now pointed at them.

Hagrid too, soon began laughing as he watched the scene play out before him. "Nothing wrong with getting a cat." He looked at the two smaller boy's who seemed confused that for once instead of trying to do as much as he could to ignore them, Hagrid was acknowledging and even agreeing with them. "So what you named them?" he wondered.

Russell giggled as the cat purred happily in his arm and he waved its little paw as he smiled brightly, "This is Rosula." He smiled and then looked over to see Jamie deep in thought as to what to name his new little cat.

"How about… Hecate." He smiled as the little cat mewed in agreement and nuzzled its head as she liked the name which had been given to her.

"Good strong names." Hagrid nodded before looking over to Parker who was gently running his hand along the feathers. "This is Merlin."

"Oh for god sake." Jamie and Russell said in sync and rolled their eyes as each burst into laughter at the name the boy had given his pet.

"Oh? And Hecate and Rosula are much better?"

"Hecate was a goddess and a very powerful one of witchcraft." Jamie grinned and the cat purred proudly and Parker could swear that the cat was almost laughing at him. _Stupid cat. _He thought.

"Yeah." Russell joined in. "Rosula is Original. But come on seriously? That's the best you can think of; Merlin?"

"Okay then. How about." He paused for a minute and thought. "Adam." He decided.

"Adam the Owl…" Russell and Jamie exchanged looks before shaking their heads and turning away as they headed back towards the place they were staying.

"Hey! Adam is a good name! Aw come on! Wait up!" Parker chase after the two boys and Hagrid watched them.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a minute." Russell said before darting into the store book store nearby, but now Hagrid was too lost in his thoughts to hear him.

He couldn't understand about any of them!

Russell seemed the most innocent out of the three of them! He had understood from what kind of parents he had come from. He knew that a lot of children had been sent away during the wizard war and had their minds wiped for their own protection so that death eaters couldn't find them. "_Russell Lestrange."_ He shook his head; the boy had no resemblance to his mother. They shared features in no possible way.

He never had thought it.

He hadn't imagined that at the same time their enemies were doing the exact same thing.

But then there was the other problem…

Why was a Malfoy among them? Had he been sent away for his own protection… or maybe something else was being played here… "_Parker Malfoy."_ Hagrid whispered.

But then there was the last one.

Jamie's father was much too obvious. AS they had walked through the alley today, Hagrid had seen the many questioning and horrified looks cast by the adults to the boy, and even though he knew Jamie was doing his best to hide it. He knew that Jamie saw all the glares and hateful looks that were tossed his way and try as much as the boy was doing; Hagrid knew that it was starting to get to him.

"_Jamie Riddle._" His voice was just as scared of saying that name as it was of saying the name of the dead man who had plagued them.

If only Hagrid had known who was listening in on him, maybe then he could have stopped what happened it was too late, from the shadows, a small figure moved away

Jamie was sat back in his room lay back on his bed as he looked at his wand which was neatly placed in its box and carefully placed next to his robes which he would be wearing for his first day at Hogwarts tomorrow. Hecate was lay across the blankets of his bed and stretched out as she was taking a nap. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day for us." Jamie smiled then began to lie back across the soft blankets and pillow, seeing why Hecate had found it so easy to fall asleep. But the events of his day just kept spinning a web of thoughts in his mind.

Why had the old man looked so fearfully at him as he had taken his wand? Why what with everyone giving him such hateful glares. "I'm not going to be living like the way I did in the orphanage." He whispered to himself. "I will not be hiding in the shadows."

"Who says you will have to?"

Jamie startled as he looked over to see Russell standing in the open doorway. "Russell, I mean this in the kindest way. But I'm tired, can I just have some time by myself please."

"No." the boy grinned and landed with a bounce on the bed next to him. "I think we need to get away from Hagrid, first chance possible tomorrow."

"And why would we do that?" Jamie grinned as the boy blushed under his gaze.

"He knows about our families. Well to be exact he knows about you and Parker. I heard him myself. He knows your last name. He said Parker's was Malfoy, mine was Lestrange and yours was…" he paused for moment thinking. "Riddle." He finally stated. Jamie's eyes became cold and hard, the way they always did when he was in a deep state of thought.

It was a couple of minutes before Jamie spoke again. "We will just have to see what happens next." He decided. "If he knew my parents, if they all knew my parents. Then I will just have to prove my worth twice as hard not to be compared to them."

"Defiant as always." Russell joked but when he saw the seriousness in Jamie's gaze he knew to become quiet. When Jamie was feeling okay, he was so warm and kind and happy. But the last couple of days had proven quite difficult for the boy.

Russell saw the way that everyone looked at him. Even away from the orphanage, the boy couldn't escape the judgement of others. "You better get some sleep." Russell smiled as he closed the door. "We have a long day tomorrow."

"You have no idea." Jamie whispered as finally the door closed and Russell heard it lock.

* * *

**Henry: Hi everyone, i tried to get this finished for today. It's currently 00:11 here and i'm very tired so i'm just posting this before-**

**Jamie: Before he can think what I can do in my next chapter!**

**Henry: Your next chapter?**

**Jamie: well duh! i'm the main character.**

**Henry: Well actually the next chapter is going to be Russell's perspective so...**

**Jamie: Ha! i'll sneak my way in somehow. Anyway, we would like to say a massive thank you to our two reviewers. You're kind words were really encouraging. We're glad you enjoyed the first chapter so much. So until next time. *smiles and waves.* have a nice day.**

**Henry: *mutters.* kiss up.**

**Jamie: Do I need to remind you who has a wand?**

**Henry: Do i need to remind you who has the delete button on his computer?**

**Jamie: *eyes widen.* Sorry!**


End file.
